Mr Perfect
by Minatsuchan
Summary: A cute one-shot rotating around Shade and Fine. Hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to Review, and rate! :) (Crosskeys Darkhime kotori-chan's Contest!)


**Hello everyone! So, I've joined Crosskeys Darkhime's contest. And hope you enjoyed my story, you can call me Mina!**

 **Mr. Perfect**

 **by: Minatsuchan**

 **Don't own the anime**

* * *

"Rejected," I simply slump the papers down the table, rejecting the offer of the other company.

"But-" Before he can continue, I immediately trail him off.

"Sir, I know that you're willing for us to help your company but please, I'm not that stupid not to know that your only gonna use our money to make your profit higher, please go to some other companies, or else that if you don't want to leave, I can always call for a security guard for you?" I sarcastically replied, still gaining the formality that a president should have whenever an exchange of papers comes by.

He shake his head and immediately went out of my sight.

I've experience being tricked one time, and boy. I won't fall for another one.

"Fine. You rejected another company's offer? How coldhearted," I heard Shade scoffed, his my assistant and for a late introduction, I'm Fine Yukuri, the president of the Yukuri company.

"You know what happened last time right? Geez, whether you call me or they call me a cold hearted one, I don't easily accept exchanges here." I took a sip of my tea that he prepared for me, and the aroma and the taste of the tea is exactly my taste.

"Delicious," I murmured as he smiled.

"Glad you like it," somehow, his smile lighten up my day without knowing why. It feels warm and fluffy inside that it makes me calm down.

"Hmm...? What's wrong Fine?" I flinched and accidentally sip the tea which a gradually forgot that it was hot...Dummy me.

"Cough, cough*

"Are you alright?! Geez, be careful it's very hot!" he immediately pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to me.

"You should've warn me earlier you know..." I spoke with my tongue sticking out, not that I'm doing it on purpose since it got sting with the hot tea.

"I'm sorry about that," he chuckled as I only glared at him. Shade only applied here months ago yet his work are perfect, he may be careless at times but he's very serious when it comes to work.

*RING, RING...RING, RING*

I took out my shoulder bag to go and get my ringing phone...Oh great it's Jhake, he confessed to me and started escorting me everywhere. I let him take me to places I want since I'm in my right age to marry a man...which I love.

I do like him, but it's different from the way he likes me.

 _"Hello?"_ wait...something's off, somehow his voice was shaking.

"Yes?" I replied back as he took a deep breath.

" _F-Fine? I-I don't feel the love that I felt for you when I confessed to you, s-so can we please forget everything that happened between us?"_ he immediately ended the call.

Haa...So this is the 6th one huh?

Nah, I knew that he'll give up on me soon enough. Yup! I knew right from the start that I'm unfortunate in love! Thank God I have a bad luck in love since I'm not that interest of having a husband anyway.

And so, I put my phone back to my shoulder bag and straight on with the other documents.

*Sigh* Same offer, same companies everyday. They just can't take the answer 'no'. I've sent it to them for like hundredths of times! Some of the man who escorted me are the sons of some companies whose asking for myp0; help.

"Shade, please reply the same answer and this time make it more...Impacted than 'no'." he nodded quickly which I assured that he gets what I was trying to say.

 ** _*RINNGGGGG RINGGGG*_**

"Oh great, now the telephone is ringing." I lazily stood up and pick up the telephone.

"Hello? Fine Yukuri speaking," I formally greeted.

 _"Hello, this is the Ki-"_ I rudely trailed him off, but my way of speaking is still formal.

"I'm very sorry, like I've said for thousands of times, my grandfather didn't gave me the permission to accept project offers, please ask some other company who would gladly accept your offer," I bid goodbye...the president way and slump on my seat very tiredly.

"Are you alright Fine? You look pale these past few days, I offer for you to rest for a bit," I saw Shade entering as I sat properly, even if he's my assistant I cannot show such a action. Sorry about that, since I grew up in such a strict environment.

When I was little I was always lock up in my room...Studying all day that I didn't get to experience the 'youth days' that every children experience. Ever since my Mom and Dad died, I was forced to stay with my Grandfather and grandmother who were very strict in everything. But still, I was thankful to them that I grew up with such a fine environment but not that a fun environment.

My grandmother died three months ago and my grandfather is bedridden which makes me sad and lonely since...their the only relatives that I've got, and grandpa is very weak since his 83 years old that shocked me.

Usually aged people only reach 70-80 age but..grandpa surprised me. Before he was bedridden, he arranged the papers which was inheriting the company and yes, it's my papers that Grandpa arranged.

That's why, I work hard not to let Grandpa down...Because I know that he expects high from me...which scared me the most.

"Fine?" I snapped out from my thoughts when I saw how close Shade's face was on mine, I vigorously which made him surprised.

"Pfft! What kind of reaction is that?! hahahaha!" He happily laugh out loud which made me uncomfortable.

"H-hey! You surprised me! You should be thankful that I didn't threw this card board in your face!" I provoked as he stopped laughing and chuckled instead.

"Now that's the Fine I'm looking for, the girl who has the energy to fight even though she's tired," I blush deeply not from embarrassment but the way he shuffle my hair and at the same time saying those warm words.

"...By the way, who called you on the phone earlier?" I flinch in surprise and immediately switched with my serious face.

"Oh, it was Jhake. Heh, calling me and gladly giving up on me," I refreshingly said...I hope that no other man would ever confess to me since I don't want to feel how bad I am with love charms...*sigghhhhh*.

"Oh...I see,"...Wait...WHY IS HE SMILING?! W-wait..haha must be my imagination, yup! That's right! Just my imagination!

"S-shade? What time is it?" As soon as I asked he immediately answered.

"It's already 11:56 PM Fine," My eyes widened to realize how late it was!

"Alright, come on. We'll lock the door since I want to go home and sleep immediately," I took my bag and place it on my side as Shade nodded and we exited the office.

"Are the lights off and so is the electric engine?" I asked as Shade nodded...Gosh, why is he so perfect in work? Hmm...Maybe he grew up in a great environment?

Wait-why am I getting all worked up for?!

"Fine look-" before I can hear him continue I heard a large impact and a big pain coming from my forehead.

*BOINK*

"Ow, ow, owwww..." I held my forehead, and I know that it's reddish since I hit the sign that was hanging up! Muuuu! SO EMBARRASSING!

"Geez! What where you're going!" why is he lecturing me?!...wait he has a point since I was dozing off...no,more like daydreaming.

"Syowwy," ouch! I bit my tongue this time!

Don't you dare laugh nor giggle nor chuckle Shade! Or else you're dead!

 ***Chuckle***

Like I said!

"Stop chuckling! It's not funny!" I pouted as he supported me to stand up.

"Sorry, it's just...You're so clumsy that I can't leave you alone." my heart started beating faster which I found strange...really strange!

We parted ways when we reach the station and it was my stop so I bid goodbye. I was wondering where Shade live that he came to the office early. Probably near by?

 ***Next stop ...***

Great! I'll be home soon! I want to slump my body in my bed and sleep t'ill morning!

Oh yeah, I need to look at the report card before sending them to grandpa...Wait...I drew my hands in my shoulder bag...I LEFT IT?!

Oh geez! here I am wanting to rest so soon and now I need to return to my office! Haa...What a very, very bad day!

I pushed the button where I should ride off and thank God that the train haven't got far from the company.

It's scary walking alone here at the side walk and on top of that, it's already 12 AM! Without farther from my view, I saw a fancy car in front of my company..Wait don't tell me that...

I stopped thinking midway when I saw Shade coming out of the car, What is he doing here?! I thought he went home?! Wait, wait. I need to confirm something...I tip toed and hid on the wall and headed to my company, there's a entrance at the back so I can just use it...

"Shade, you know..." I stop on walking when I heard someone spoke.

"Poor Fine, you always do things to make men around her go away," ...Wait, what does he mean by that?

"Shut up Bright, it's none of your business so don't just stick your nose in," I heard he strike back, geez. I don't know what their talking about!

"Oh really? Should I tell Fine that you're threatening every man who every confess nor get near at her? And that's the reason why she haven't dated anyone properly yet?" W...hat?! Argh! I'm getting dizzy that I don't know what's happening anymore! And unconsciously I stepped out which was the reason why they saw me with a surprised eyes.

"Hooo, and here I thought that I have a very bad luck when it comes to love," I scoffed as Shade looked surprise and shock.

"Fine?! What are you doing here?!" What a great reaction...Honestly I don't really know if I should be angry or happy...Hmm actually both, I'm happy that he drove those men who I knew that was after my money and mad that I always thought that I was hopeless in love.

"Cat's out of the bag Shade, now explain," I ordered as he chuckled.

"Geez, I was planning to tell you anyway but you're too spoiled...Alright, it's true that I threaten those men who escorted you and that's the root why those men who escorted you are now stepping away from you," my heart started pounding faster.

"Alright, I think I need to get going since this is not my part anymore," Shade chuckle when Bright stepped inside the car and drive away.

"And why are you doing that?" I raised my other eye brow, obviously wanting him to spit out those words.

"You're waiting for me to tell you huh?" I blush deeply as I pinch his arm he squealed a bit.

"Fine...For the longing time, I want to tell you that I love you and...Will you marry me?" I was surprise when he kneel down and took out a small box.

WHY IS HE PROPOSING TO ME NOW?!

"...Y...es" I cover my face with my hand since I don't want him to see me blushing.

So this is the reason why my heart pounds crazily whenever I see him smile.

"Fine...You're mine and I'm yours," he stood up and lean in to peck a kiss when I looked away.

"What's wrong? You don't want me to kiss you?" I pouted then blush.

"Save it for the wedding," I replied as he put his both hands on my shoulder.

"Now, if I don't do it then there's no verification that you're mine," He complained as I lift my right hand up.

"T-this ring will prove it," he smirked.

"Don't play Hard-to-get dear, or else you'll see how thirsty I am for wanting your love," I was about to complain when he connected his lips to mine...I play along as he broke the kiss and hugged me.

"I can't believe that Mr. perfect will be my Mr. husband," I chuckled as he gave me one more kiss.

* * *

 **Hello there! So how was the story? I'm very sorry if it's a one-shot. Thank you for reading and please review and vote ^^**


End file.
